BLOOD TRIP
by squarepants.abarai
Summary: Liburan yang mengantarkan kematian
1. Chapter 1

**CHAP 1 : BLOOD TRIP**

Disclaimer : Tite kubo

Author :

Aku sangat benci perjalanan seperti ini. Aku benci bila harus melewati jalan yang berliku, dan dihadapkan langsung dengan lembah-lembah kematian atau biasa orang sebut jurang. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin ikut dalam liburan ini. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa tidur dengan lelap jika membayangkan Inoe sedang bersama Ishida di tempat yang tidak aku ketahui. Walaupun di sana banyak juga teman-temanku yang pergi.

Mukaku pucat seperti bayi monyet yang baru lahir ketika mobil yang kami gunakan untuk berlibur berhenti tepat di tepi jurang karena macet. Tentu saja ini makanan lezat bagi Kurosaki untuk mengejekku hingga mengocok perut seisi mobil. Bahkan Inoe yang duduk di belakang bangku supir langsung melihat ke arah sumber ejekan itu, bangku tempatku duduk.

" Hahaha…hei, abarai! Mukamu persis seperti bayi monyet yang baru lahir. Sangat polos dan tentu saja pucat.", kalimat telak itu keluar dengan lantang dari mulut Kurosaki Ichigo.

" Diam kau jeruk pasar! Aku benci tempat ini! Aku benci dengan perjalanan ini!", bentakku.

Aku sangat tidak menikmati perjalanan ini. Hingga aku pun memilih untuk tidur saja dan berharap benda kotak beroda empat ini cepat sampai di tempat tujuan. Yaitu vila milik keluarga Kuchiki. Di tengah mimpi burukku aku terbangun karena ulah jahilnya Kurosaki dan Grimjow yang mencoret-coret mukaku dengan gambar-gambar kartun. Ya, lagi-lagi aku menjadi objek ejekan seisi kotak berjalan ini. Tapi kali ini aku tidak menghiraukan ejekan mereka. Karena mataku tertuju pada gadis yang salama ini ku puja, Inoe. Karena ku dapati Inoe sedang bermesraan dengan Ishida. Aku sangat benci dengan pemandangan ini. Rasanya lebih baik melihat kegelapan di tepi jurang daripada gadis pujaanku bermesraan dengan kekasihnya. Tiba-tiba aku teringat mimpi buruk yang sempat mendarat di lapangan mimpiku. Aku melihat banyak darah di vila Kuchiki. Aku melihat teman-temanku mati. Tidak ada yang bisa ku lakukan untuk menolong mereka.

Sudahlah itu cuma mimpi. Mungkin karena aku terlalu takut dengan perjalan ini sampai terbawa mimpi. Ku lihat teman-temanku sangat menikmati perjalanan ini. Kurosaki yang sedang asyik pacaran dengan Kuchiki, Grimjow yang tertidur di pelukan Rangiku, Toshirou yang asyik membaca komik-komiknya, Ikaku yang mencoba rambut palsunya. Bahkan Inoe yang bermesraan dengan Ishida. Tapi ada rasa yang mengganjal setiap aku melihat Inoe. Bukan karena aku cemburu, tapi aku merasakan akan kehilangan dia untuk selamanya.

Akhirnya sampai juga di vila Kuchiki. Aku lega karena sudah sampai. Walaupun hanya tiga hari aku dapat bernafas lega sebelum perjalan panjang melewati jurang-jurang itu lagi. Karena memang hanya tiga hari kami berlibur di sini. Aku kaget dan sedikit takut ketika sesosok kakek tua yang berbadan kekar mendekat ke kotak berjalan kami. Umurnya ku taksir sekitar 80-an. Namanya Yamamoto. Tapi badannya masih sangat kekar, masih layak dibandingkan dengan aku, Kurosaki, Grimjow dan Ikaku. Karena Ishida terlalu kurus untuk masuk kategori ini. Apalagi toshirou, badannya hanya seukuran anak kelas 6 SD.

Kami semua masuk ke vila Kuchiki dengan panduan Kakek tua itu. Aku kaget ketika suara memaki itu keluar dari mulut rangiku.

" Hei, kakek tua! Tidak usah menasehati aku! Bawa saja ransel-ranselku ini ke kamar ku!", ucap rangiku karena ia kesal Yamamoto melarang ia ciuman dengan Grimjow.

Ya, pasangan ini memang sedikit bebas. Mereka sudah sering ciuman di depan kami. Katanya sih, gue mau gue lakuin.

Sebentar lagi larut malam. Karena waktu kami banyak termakan di perjalanan. Karena letak vilanya jauh dari pusat kota dan di tempat terpencil.

Akhirnya waktu makan malam tiba. Dan aku benci harus melihat kemesraan Inoe dan Ishida lagi. Nafsu makanku hilang. Aku lihat teman-temanku begitu senang dengan acara makan malam ini. Kurosaki yang menikmati suapan demi suapan dari tangan Kuchiki. Ikakku berebut lauk dengan Toshirou. Dan lagi-lagi mataku tertuju pada Inoe. Lagi-lagi aku merasakan perasaan buruk saat mataku tergelincir di wajah Inoe. Saat aku tersadar dari lamunanku, piring yang tadi berisi nasi hangat untukku telah masuk ke lambung pria botak dan maniak komik.

" Heii…! Kenapa kau habiskan makananku, bodoh! Kau pikir aku tidak lapar apa?", teriakku pada mereka.

" Jangan marah begitu dong, abarai. Kau terlihat seperti bayi monyet kalau marah begitu.", ucap ikakku seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

" Diam kau bola biliar! Aku ingin tidur saja kalau begitu.", balasku kesal.

" Hei, abarai. Apa kau tidak ingin bermain kartu dulu dengan kami?", tanya kurosaki.

" Aku tidak ingin main apapun kecuali biliar. Karena aku ingin memukul kepala bola biliar itu dengan sekuat tenaga.", jawabku.

Aku berlalu ke kamarku tanpa merisaukan ajakan mereka. Aku lelah mengingat hari ini. Mudah-mudahan saja malam ini ku mimpi indah. Mimpi bersanding dengan Inoe pujaan hatiku. Jarum jam terus berputar. Tapi aku belum bisa tidur walaupun telah larut malam. Perasaanku semakin galau. Suara orang-orang aneh yang tadi mengejekku juga tidak terdengar lagi. Kecuali dengkuran dari Kurosaki. Karena aku sekamar dengan Kurosaki. Inoe, Kuchiki dan Rangiku di kamar tengah. Ikakku dan Toshirou di kamar depan. Sedangkan Grimjow dengan Ishida di kamar belakang dekat dapur. Masih ada dua kamar lagi, satu di tempati Yamamoto dan sisanya kosong. Tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh dari belakang vila tepatnya dari tempat Yamamoto. Seperti suara benda tajam yang di asah. Suara dentuman itu, seperti suara kapak yang haus darah. Memang Yamamoto itu suka momotong kayu dan menebang pohon untuk dijadikan kayu bakar. Perasaan galauku membawaku ke ujung mimpi. Mimpi buruk yang lagi-lagi sama dengan mimpi tadi siang. Ku lihat kematian Rangiku, Kurosaki, Grimjow, Ikakku, Toshirou dan gadis pujaanku, Inoe.

"…………!! Tidaaaaaaaaaaak…!!" Teriaknya mencekik kaheningan, membelah awan subuh. suara itu berasal dari mulut pacar si dada besar..

Hanya kurosaki yang masih terlelap dengan jeritan itu. Kami semua terbangun dan keluar dari wadah berisi peralatan tidur. Kami mencari sumber jeritan itu. Terdengar dari luar vila.

" Hei bodoh! Teriakanmu membuat kami semua bangun tau! Ayam aja belum berkokok!" kata Ikakku tanpa tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

" Aaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" menyusul teriak Inoe dan Kuchiki saat melihat tubuh Rangiku berlumuran darah tanpa sehelai pakaian pun.

" Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?", tanya Toshirou yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

" Hei, Joker! Bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi?" tanya kurosaki yang terbangun akibat teriakan Inoe dan Kuchiki.

Hanya kurosaki yang memanggil Grimjow seperti itu. Grimjow sangat terpukul dan sepertinya dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Kapak itu, kapak yang menancap di bahu Rangiku, jelas sekali kalau dia di bunuh. Tapi siapa? Siapa yang membunuh dia saat menjelang pagi seperti ini? Pertanyaan itu yang timbul dalam benak kami.

**To be continue..**

Huft..sampai di sini dulu ya chapter 1.

Tau ga siapa yang kira-kira bunuh rangiku???????


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Author :

**Chap 2: Blood Axe**

Kami semua sangat terpukul akibat kejadian ini. Mimpi itu, mimpi buruk itu. Apa akan jadi kenyataan? Hei tunggu, hanya Yamamoto yang tidak ada di sini. Dimana dia? Kapak itu, kapak milik Yamamoto.

"Hei, lihat kapak itu! Kita tahu milik siapa itu. Dimana Yamamoto sekarang? Apa dia melarikan diri?", tanyaku curiga.

"Apa maksudmu Renji? Kau pikir Yamamoto yang dengan keji membunuh Rangiku?", tegas Rukia yang sedikit membela Yamamoto.

"Kita memang tidak memiliki bukti yang cukup untuk bilang Yamamoto adalah pelaku semua ini.", sambut Ichigo.

"Kapak itu. Kalian tahu itu adalah miliknya. Dan dimana dia sekarang? Pasti dia melarikan diri. Sebaiknya kita lapor polisi sebelum pelakunya jauh dari sini." Aku bermaksud untuk melaporkan semua ini kepada pihak yang berwajib.

Tiba-tiba suara berat dan rada serak seperti kakek-kakek itu muncul di tengah kegalauan kami.

"Ada apa ini? Mengapa malam-malam kalian semua malah berkeliaran di luar?" Grimmjow yang paling tidak bisa terima semua ini langsung saja menghampiri Yamamoto dan langsung memukulnya hingga dia tersungkur.

"Kenapa kau bunuh pacarku kakek tua?!", dengan lantang kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Grimmjow.

"Hei, joker! Apa-apaan kau main pukul saja? Aku tahu kau sangat terpukul. Kami semua terpukul akibat kejadian ini. Tapi kita tidak ada bukti yang cukup untuk menuduh siapa pelakunya.". Rukia menghampiri Yamamoto yang tersungkur akibat pukulan telak dari Grimmjow.

Untungnya dia laki-laki tua yang kuat hingga tidak terlalu parah akibat pukulan itu. Dengan bantuan Rukia dia berdiri dengan sedikit darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Aku masuk ke dalam vila bermaksud melaporkan kejahatan ini kepada polisi. Tapi yang terjadi hanya sia-sia. Karena telepon yang ada di vila tidak bisa digunakan akibat ulah pembunuh itu juga yang dengan sengaja merusak telepon di vila. Vila ini terlalu jauh dari pusat kota. Apalagi tempatnya di pedalaman yang terpencil. Sial, sungguh sial kami terjebak di sini dengan pembunuh kejam. Tapi siapa, siapa yang tega membunuh Rangiku? Apa benar Yamamoto? Kalau benar, atas alasan apa dia membunuh Rangiku? Apa dia punya dendam dengan Rangiku? Tunggu, kejadian tadi sore saat Yamamoto menegur Rangiku, ia dimaki-maki oleh Rangiku. Apa mungkin karena kejadian itu? Aku harus menyelidikinya.

"Hei, semua. Telepon vila rusak. Sepertinya sngaja dirusak oleh pembunuh itu." Kalimatku membuat mereka semakin panik.

Ku lihat Orihime hanya bisa menangis. Aku ingin aku yang dipeluk Orihime, bukan Ishida. Sial, kenapa aku ini? Di tengah kegalauan ini aku masih saja cemburu begitu.

"Siaaalllll!! Sialll sekali kita. Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan.", penyesalan itu keluar dari mulut Toshirou.

"Hei, diam kau! Jangan membuat kita semua tambah panik. Pasti ada cara untuk keluar dari semua ini.", Ikakku coba membuat keadaan sedikit tenang.

"Sebaiknya kita semua masuk dulu ke dalam vila.", ajak Ichigo.

"Kita harus pergi secepatnya dari tempat ini.", ucap Toshirou memulai pembicaraan.

"Sebentar lagi sang fajar akan menuju ufuk timur. Kita bisa langsung pergi dari sini.", lanjut Toshirou.

"Kau ingin merusak rencana liburan kita? Apa maksudmu vila ini tidak aman?", sahut Rukia yang tersinggung akibat ucapan Toshirou.

"Kalau mau pergi, pergi saja sendiri.", ucap Rukia dengan kesal.

"Baik, pagi ini juga aku akan pergi dari tempat ini. Mungkin pembunuhnya sudah memutuskan giliran siapa berikutnya di antara kalian. ", ucap Toshirou.

"Siapa yang mau ikut aku?", lanjutnya.

"Hei, kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja bodoh!", Ikakku mencegah Toshirou.

"kenapa? Aku sudah muak dengan ini semua? Kenapa kau tidak ikut denganku?", sahut Toshirou.

"Kita tidak bisa berpencar intuk saat ini. Kita harus bersama-sama sampai…", belum selesai kalimat Ikakku terucap, Toshirou memotongnya "Sampai kita semua mati begitu?" Tinju kerasku mendarat di muka Toshirou.

"Apa-apaan kau Renji main pukul wajahku? Sakit tau."

"Benar apa kata Ikakku. Kita harus terus bersama-sama sampai pulang nanti." Aku mencoba menahan Toshirou.

"Untuk apa lagi kita menunggu? Untuk melihat korban berikutnya?".

"Tentu saja untuk mengetahui siapa pelaku semua ini", tegasku.

"Aku akan tetap pergi. Jadi kalian tidak usah lagi melarangku.", sambil berlalu ia mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Hei, Rukia. Dimana Yamamoto?", tanyaku untuk memastikan dia tidak berkeliaraan, karena sampai saat ini aku memang curiga dengannya.

"Dia di kamarnya. Aku kasihan melihat luka memar di wajahnya akibat pukulan Grimmjow. Jadi ku biarkan di istirahat.", jawab Rukia.

"Ya, sebaiknya kita istirahat saja.", ajak Ikakku.

Saat kami mulai sedikit tenang dan beranjak ke kamar, lagi-lagi terdengar jeritan panjang. Kami semua keluar dan berlari ke tengah hutan dimana sumber jeritan panjang itu terdengar. Ternyata itu jeritan kematian dari Toshirou. Lagi-lagi kapak itu. Kapak yang digunakan untuk membunuh Rangiku. Luka yang sama pada tubuh Toshirou. Darah yang melumuri sekujur tubuhnya. Dimana Yamamoto? Itu yang terlintas di benakku pertama kali. Karena saat itu memang Yamamoto tidak ada di tempat ini. Tapi kenapa? Apa alasan dia membunuh Toshirou. Apa dia takut Toshirou akan melaporkan kejadian ini ke polisi begitu sampai di kota? Aku segera berlari ke vila, ke tempat Yamamoto istirahat tadi.

"Hei Renji! Mau kemana kau?", tanya Ichigo.

"Aku ingin mencari Yamamoto di kamarnya.", jawabku.

"Tunggu, biar aku ikut!", pinta Ichigo.

Aku dan korosaki segera berlari ke tempat dimana Yamamoto beristirahat. Kapak itu, bagaimana bisa digunakan lagi untuk membunuh Toshirou? Saat tiba di kamar Yamamoto, kami tidak dapati dia ada di kamarnya. Dimana Yamamoto? Memang dia pelaku pembunuhan ini.

"Dimana Yamamoto?", tanyaku heran pada Ichigo.

"Hei, ada apa kalian mencariku?", sahut Yamamoto yang tiba-tiba entah dari mana.

"Darimana kau, kakek tua?", tanyaku kesal.

"Aku dari belakang.", jawabnya.

Gila. Semakin gila saja keadaan ini. Rangiku dan Toshirou telah dibunuh dengan cara yang sama. Siapa lagi yang menjadi korban berikutnya.

"Hei, Ichigo. Sebaiknya kau awasi kakek tua ini. Aku ingin meyusul yang lain. Aku tidak mau ada korban ke-tiga dan seterusnya." , segera ku susul mereka di tengah hutan.

Mentari sudah menunjukan jati dirinya. Kini mulai terlihat indahnya vila itu dengan jelas di bawah sinar mentari. Kami semua masuk ke vila. Pembunuh itu tidak mungkin melakukan aksinya saat matahari bersandar di langit. Kami tidak tahu apa yang harus kami lakukan. Tidak mungkin pulang hari ini. Karena kotak berjalan yang mengantar kami kemarin baru tiba lagi besok siang. Jadi hari ini kami harus tetap di vila untuk menunggu saatnya pulang. Mudah-mudahan tidak ada lagi pembunuhan. Dan hari ini aku akan mengawasi sepenuhnya si kakek tua itu. Sepanjang hari hanya kesunyian yang terlihat dalam vila itu. Ikakku yang menyusul Grimmjow untuk menenangkan diri dengan berburu binatang. Ichigo dan Ishida entah kemana. Karena mereka tidak bersama kekasihnya yang dari tadi hanya di vila karena masih teringat pembunuhan itu. Sedangkan aku, aku malah sibuk mengawasi si kakek tua ini. Sungguh membosankan mengawasi kakek tua ini. Karena kebiasaan-kebiasaan anehnya yang sering membuatku bosan. Beginikah kehidupan kakek tua? Tentunya mungkin selain membunuh. Tapi aku harus tetap mengawasi si kakek tua ini agar tidak ada lagi pembunuhan. Mentari sudah tergelincir ke ufuk barat. Langit senja semakin indah warna orangenya. Tapi tidak ada kelakuan aneh dari si kakek tua ini. Apa karena dia tahu sedang ku awasi? Sudah sore begini kenapa yang lain belum kelihatan ya? Dimana Grimmjow dan Ikakku? Sedangkan Ichigo dan Ishida baru saja pulang entah dari mana.

Malam sudah mulai larut. Grimmjow dan Ikakku belum juga pulang. Kami mulai khawatir pada mereka. Kami sengaja menunggu mereka pulang di ruang tengah. Karena kami harus terus bersama-sama. Karena hanya sebentar lagi mungkin pembunuh itu melakukan aksinya. Tidak, aku harus mengawasi Yamamoto.

"Hei, aku ke belakang sebentar ya. Ada orang yang harus ku awasi.", ucapku pada mereka.

"Mau kemana kau Renji?", tanya Ichigo. Belum sempat menjawab, "aku ikut ya.", lanjutnya.

"kalian tetap bersama kemana-mana sendiri.", tegasku pada Orihime, Rukia dan Ishida.

Tapi kali ini kami tidak susah mencari Yamamoto. Karena memang ada di kamarnya. Apa dia pura-pura tidur karena dia tahu sedang diawasi? Terdengar suara benda jatuh dengan keras dari depan vila. Aku pastikan Yamamoto ada di tempat. Aku dan Ichigo langsung berlari ke ruang tengah.

"Dimana Orihime?", tanyaku panik.

"Dia ke kamar mandi.", jawab Rukia.

Aku menyusul Ichigo yang lebih dulu ke depan vila. Sekarang kami tahu bunyi benda yang terjatuh keras tadi. Pembunuhan yang entah kapan berlangsungnya. Mayat Ikakku dan Grimmjow yang jatuh dari pohon. Jasadnya yang sengaja diikatkan di batang pohon besar depan vila. Tidak mungkin Yamamoto. Karena daritadi aku terus mengawasi dia dan ku pastikan dia berada di kamarnya. Sial. Dugaanku selama ini salah. Aku mengawasi orang yang salah. Siapa pelakunya? Siapa sebenarnya pembunuhnya? Apa benar orang yang sama dengan pembunuh Rangiku dan Toshirou? Sial. Siaaal. Orihime.. Orihime tadi ke kamar mandi. Aku berlari ke belakang, ke kamar mandi belakang. Pintu kamar mandi tertutup. Ku panggil Orihime yang ku yakin ada di dalam. Tak ada suara yang menjawab. Ku dapati darah mengalir dari bawah pintu dan berasal dari dalam kamar mandi. Perasaanku semakin galau. Aku takut jika benar-benar harus kehilangan Orihime. Langsung saja ku dobrak pintu kamar mandi tanpa permisi lagi. Badanku lemas rasanya. Sekujur tubuh serasa kaku. Aku menangis. Mimpiku, mimpi burukku benar-benar terjadi.

**To Be Continue**

Makasih buat yang udah R&R. Mudah-mudahan lebih baik ceritanya.


End file.
